Those Eyes Don't Lie
by wrath of artemis
Summary: (Not finished) Set in seventh year, Harry accidently takes a potion that has some interesting effects. SLASH HarryDraco pairing later on in the story. (I hate writing these summary things)
1. the potion

****

Note: none of these characters belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling. It's not worth suing me, really

Warning: This story will eventually contain SLASH of the Harry/Draco type. Please, no flaming.

Comments are welcomed though! Lemme know what you think, I know I still have a lot of work to do on it.

Chapter 1 

"Fiduciaserum"

Harry leaned his head in his hand, and watched as the words lazily wrote themselves on the air.

"... form of truth serum. Not to be confused with Veriteserum..."

A quick snort came from Harry's left side after that last word was formed. Ron hated that stuff. 

Veriteserum. That's what made him announce to the whole school his love for Hermoine. Or, maybe "his _love_" wasn't the right phrase.

****

**Flashback**

It was a few weeks before the end of last year, Harry, 'Moine, and Ron had all taken their normal seats at the Gryffindor table at dinner. Harry was listening to Hermoine and Ron arguing about going to the library when he saw a mass of green quickly moving toward them. 

"Ron," Hermoine said, taking her well known authoritative tone. "We _have _to start studying for N.E.W.T.S _now_. How do you expect to pass next year if...."

She stopped abruptly when a large shadow cast itself over the table. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy all stood side by side in front of them- they were wearing identical sneers. 

"Oiy Malfoy, what are you and your lot doing over 'ere? Don't you have some Dark Lord's feet to kiss?" Seamus Finnigan asked with a smirk.

Malfoy turned slowly to face him, "shut up, half-breed" he hissed, and turned to look at Ron without even noticing the shade of red that seemed to engulf Seamus' face. Harry's heart sank. _Not Ron, not Ron, not Ron._ He hated to see Ron get angry whenever Malfoy and his cronies started with him. It seemed that they, however, loved it.

"Speaking of newts," Malfoy started "I hear that those are a Weasel's favourite dish. What do you say... _Weasel_."

By now the whole Gryffindor table's eyes were on the two boys. Ron was turning a bright shade of red, and his fists were already clenched. Harry stood up. "Malfoy, why don't you just bloody..." 

"I wasn't talking to you Potty" Malfoy quickly interrupted. "I was talking to our good ole' friend here, the _Weeeeeeasel_" he said as he placed a hand down hard on Ron's shoulder. At that, Ron jumped up and leapt at Malfoy, but Crabbe and Goyle were already in his way, threatening him with their glares to take 'just one more step'. Now the whole school was quietly watching the scene. But in all the commotion, no one noticed Draco pull out a small vial, and no one noticed as he poured it into Ron's drink. 

Then, just as suddenly as they came, the three Slytherins were quickly striding away from the table. Ron, exasperated, picked up his drink and took a sip just as Malfoy yelled over his shoulder, "So Weasel, if it's not newts, what would you rather eat?!"

That's when it happened, he meant to yell "bugger off you bloody git!" but what came out was "HERMOINE!"

There was deathly silence as his answer echoed off the walls of the dinning room. But as the last waves subsided, the room erupted in laughter. Some students were already on the floor, rolling around and roaring uncontrollably. Hermoine and Harry stared at Ron with wide eyes, and Hermoine seemed to be blushing as he clamped his hands over his mouth and ran out of the hall.

****

**End flashback**

__

It wasn't that bad though. Thought Harry, and he was right in a way. They finally discovered Ron in the owlery and gave him the antidote... it took them four hours to find him. He had put almost a whole roll of magic tape over his mouth, and was sending a copy of his last will and testament to his mother. A few days later Ron and Hermoine were a couple, much to the... well, _expectations_ of most of the students.

A sudden jab to the ribs snapped Harry out of his daydream. He was just about to say something biting to Ron when he realized that the invisible writing utensil had stopped writing. That meant...

"Potter!" Snape's eyes bored into his own. "Are we too good to pay attention in class now Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Perhaps you would like to come up here and teach in my place? Hmmm? I'm sure your seventh year knowledge would be _sufficient_." The words came out as a dangerous hiss. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's daydreaming! And an extra five for Mr. Weasley's _noble_, yet futile attempt at saving his friend." Snape's words were like ice, and it seemed like the dungeon had just gotten a little colder.

"Now," He barked, "can anyone tell me what fiduciaserum does?" Hermoine's hand shot up in the air, Snape pretended not to see and scanned the room. "Draco?"

The Gryffindors rolled their eyes. Of course. The Dark Child- the teacher's pet. Malfoy sat up in his seat and turned to sneer at Hermoine.

"Yes Professor Snape." He said when he was again facing the front of the class. "Fiduciaserum, is a type of truth serum that allows the drinker to see his or her true self. This may come as a serious shock to some people, and can sometimes be used as a torture device due to its ability to drive the subject insane. One should be careful not to drink, or touch the potion with bare skin." 

"_Unless you're a Gryffindor_." he added under his breath. The Slytherins within earshot snickered.

The left side of Snape's mouth twitched slightly. "Very good Draco, ten points to Slytherin."

Thirty minutes later, the students were well into preparing their potions. Harry turned to look over at his assigned partner, who was trying to scratch his arm through his dragon skin gloves (considering they reached up to his shoulders, his efforts weren't proving to be very successful). "Neville, could you go get a flask? I think our potion is just about done." Neville frowned for a second, obviously giving up on trying to relieve his itch, and got up from his seat.

It was a wonder that their cauldron hadn't melted yet. But it seemed that Harry, (much to Snape's dismay) had managed to keep Neville busy without him actually having to touch any important ingredients. Because of this- and the occasional whispered advice of Hermoine, Neville and Harry's potion actually looked, well... right.

As Neville returned with a small flask, Harry decided that the gloves were too heavy and bulky to hold the vial. He took off one glove and looked around the room; it appeared as if he wasn't the only one to think the same. Half of the class had already removed their gloves in order to finish their assignments. 

Snape suddenly looked up from the papers he was correcting and went wide-eyed. "Gloves back on!!!" he bellowed. "As much as it would amuse me to see some of you in the hospital wing, I don't think the Headmaster would approve!"

Harry felt Neville shift in his seat, so he turned his head quickly to look at him, "Neville, stay...I can get..." But it was too late. Always the helpful Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom had already jumped up to get Harry's glove from across the table. He grabbed the glove and whipped it a little too enthusiastically toward Harry, and in the process managed to tip over the cauldron. The smoking green liquid poured out onto the table and was rapidly making its way toward the edge. Harry moved back in his seat but couldn't get out of the way in time. He watched with wide eyes as some of the potion splashed onto his exposed arm.

Neville's terrified squeak was the last thing he heard before darkness enveloped him.


	2. like a mirror

****

Note: none of these characters belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling. It's not worth suing me, really.

Warning: This story will eventually contain SLASH of the Harry/Draco type. Please, no flaming.

Comments are welcomed though! Lemme know what you think, I know I still have a lot of work to do on it.

Chapter 2

The whole class stared at Harry in horror. He had stood up, and his eyes were opened and wide, suddenly his mouth snapped shut, a slow line of blood trickled down his chin as one of his teeth grazed his lip. He didn't even flinch. The potion on his arm glowed a soft green and started to soak into his skin.

Snape jumped up from his seat "Everyone step away from him! No one is to touch him!" he yelled, then looking at Malfoy "Draco, get the headmaster immediately. Tell him what has happened."

"Yes sir," Malfoy's reply came out almost as a whisper. He quickly got up and ran out of the classroom toward the headmaster's office. _Longbottom! That bumbling idiot... that bloody failure of a wizard... if anything happens to Potter, I'll... I'll... _ He slowed down for a moment. _Did I just think that? What the hell do I care for Potter? Potter's a bloody git. Potter... _He thought about his green eyes and smirked despite himself. _Those eyes... so soft, so... glazed over... Shit! SHIT! _Malfoy sprinted down the hall as fast as he could until he finally reached the headmaster's office.

Within a few short minutes, the whole class had plastered themselves against the walls of the potions dungeon. All eyes were on Harry when Dumbledore and Malfoy entered the room.

"Severus, what stage is he in?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Snape replied in a hurried but cold voice "second stage... he is now touchable, the potion is fully absorbed. The mirror effect should be starting...." 

His last few words were cut off by the dull thud Harry's body made as it hit the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was alone in the dark. "Hello?" No answer. _What is going on? What the hell happened to me?_ He tried to remember that day, but only bits and pieces of potions class swirled in his mind. _The potion..._ Harry looked down at his arm and saw that it was slightly glowing green. An amusing little thought about glowing in the dark was flashing across his mind, when suddenly he gasped.

A form was materializing in front of him, he could feel his heart beating faster as the form took shape. A few seconds later he was standing face to face with... himself.

Or at least, it seemed like him. He was the same height- the same age, but something was different about him... The real Harry stared into the other boy's face. His hair was jet black with hints of blue, just like raven feathers, and Harry supposed it was just as soft... it was longer, more in his eyes... which were much brighter, and he didn't have glasses. He seemed... alluring. He wore a sly little smirk, seemingly unvexed by the situation as he looked back at Harry. 

Harry's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find his words "you...you're _me_!" he croaked out.

"Of course I am" came the reply, (he even _sounded_ like Harry) "who else would I be, you idiot of a Gryffindor?"

Harry blinked twice. _Idiot of a Gryffindor? _That's when he noticed what exactly his mirror form was wearing.

"You're a... I'm a... a... Slytherin!!"

"Again, this should not be a shock. I hadn't realized I was that dense..." the other boy was beginning to look a bit bored.

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. "So... you're my true self?"

Harry's mirror form rolled his eyes and straightened up. He then began talking as if reciting from a book: "I am your true self. I am not who you are meant to be, or will be, but who you are inside. I am not an alter ego, I am _you_, blah blah blah... and you can stop gawking at my uniform like that. You _know _you would have done well in Slytherin. And you know your favourite colour is really _green_, not red like you tell everyone, so don't start with me."

Harry just stared at him, not wanting to believe what was happening. "Then, wait a minute... why don't you have glasses?"

The other Harry sighed. "Out of all the things you could ask me, you pick that as a question." 

The real Harry shifted nervously and nodded.

"Fine then. I _am _wearing glasses. Obviously, I can't do anything that you can't, it's just that _you _for some reason have not yet discovered your talent for transfiguration. I transformed my glasses into contacts. Simple. As. That."

"You know," (Harry was getting a little bolder) "I don't recall ever being this rude. Are you sure you're not my evil twin or something?"

"Excuse me? You ignored my existence for seventeen years, and then you wake me up out of nowhere to ask silly little questions. And just because I'm ... ahem... _we _are Slytherin does not make us evil or cruel, so stop thinking that. I'm simply in a bad mood."

"I'm a Gryffindor." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"You know the truth, but suit yourself. Although if you had let the sorting hat put you where it wanted to... you'd be close to Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. You fancy boys.... especially that blonde haired- silver eyed sexy little dev-" 

"What?!?" Harry interrupted him. "Are you insane? I don't like boys! Do I? No, no! Wait... I don't! Malfoy?! No way!"

Harry's mirror self started to snicker. "Oh, goodbye then."

"Wait, what?! Where are you going? I'm not done yet!"

"Sorry," the other boy shrugged, "antidote. But don't you worry, I'll be seeing you again... very soon."

"Antidote?" Harry looked very confused as his 'true self' disappeared into the darkness. "But, I don't..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry's eyes finally fluttered open, the first things they saw were Ron and Hermoine. 

"Ha-Harry?" whispered Hermoine, "Are you feeling alright?"

He smiled weakly in response. "What happened to me?" He was surprised at how strained his voice sounded.

"Well," she started off slowly, "you got some of the fiduciaserum on you..."

"I _know _that 'Moine, what else happened? Why are you looking at me like that?"

This time it was Ron's turn to speak. "Well mate, you look sort of... different you know?" Ron smirked.

"No, I don't know."

"I'd better... I'll get a mirror" Hermoine said, rushing away. _Is she blushing? What the hell is going on?_

"I mean, it's really not that bad Harry, it's just... we can't change anything, I mean, if you even wanted to that is."

"Where are my glasses?" He asked as he put a hand to his face.

"Well, you started to scream every time we tried to put them on, so McGonagall transfigured them into confracts for you..." 

"Con_TACTS_" Hermoine yelled from across the room.

Harry cringed, he didn't like the idea of someone else's fingers touching his eyes. _Why does this seem so familiar? _He was still pitifully confused when Hermoine came back with a mirror. She held it up to him with a tinge of pink in her cheeks, and when he saw his reflection he gasped.

The clouds lifted slowly... _Who? _It was him! Not, _him _him... but his 'true self'! He looked exactly like him... self. He reached one hand up to touch his hair, _so I was right, _he thought with a smile. _Soft as feathers_... Just then he saw something flash in the mirror. He stared hard at his reflection and slowly opened his mouth. His canines were pointy, not long... just- unusually pointy. He looked up at his friends, horrified.

"Um, Harry... Dumbledore said that your true self must have a sense of humor." Hermoine shrugged, she was referring to his teeth, no doubt. "Well, if it helps you, I think they're sexy-uh... uh, cute." She turned bright red again.

Harry chose to ignore her last comment. "How long have I been... asleep?"

"A week and a half" they replied in unison.

He sat in his hospital bed not speaking for a little while, then he sighed. "Is there anything else I should know about all of this?"

Ron and Hermoine stared at each other, their eyebrows raised. "Well," Ron said, "just that _youhavethemarkofSlytherinhousesoeveryoneknowsyoubelongthere_. See? That's not so bad is it?"

"Excuse me?"

Ron got a light slap on the arm from Hermoine, she turned to Harry and gave him an apologetic look, "He said: you have the mark of Slytherin house on your arm. Evidently the potion left an interesting small green scar... and now everyone knows you truly belong in Slytherin..."

Harry shook his head quickly and looked down at his arm, there was no mark. "No, See? There's nothing..." His heart sank as he saw the outline of a small snake slowly start to glow green. "...there..." He broke off, feeling utterly defeated. 

Ron and Hermoine both looked miserable for him, "we're really sorry Harry, it really isn't that bad though..."

"And how would you know?! How do I fix this?!" he barked. Harry never barked. He looked pleadingly towards Hermoine... Surely the head girl would know what to do?

"I don't really know Harry, I'm sorry. I haven't found anything on the reversal of the potion's effects. You'll have to ask Snape..."

"Fine." And with that he sat back against his pillows in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring into space. _Fine, I'll talk to Snape tomorrow then._

Shortly after his friends left, he drifted off to sleep, oblivious of how completely adorable he looked.


	3. wandering

****

Note: none of these characters belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling. It's not worth suing me, really

Warning: This story will eventually contain SLASH of the Harry/Draco type. Please, no flaming.

Comments are welcomed though! Lemme know what you think, I know I still have a lot of work to do on it.

(Hi, I just wanted to thank everyone for their comments, I really appreciate the input.

****

Ice Lupus: I had a feeling I was spelling that wrong... *runs and hides* Thanks for pointing it out to me, I probably wouldn't have figured it out until I picked up one of the HP books again. 

I noticed that a lot of my sentences seem choppy and a bit mechanical, I don't seem to be conveying my thoughts the way I'd like. If you have any more comments or thoughts on how I can make this better, please let me know. Thanks!

****

Wiccachic2000: Yeah, haha, I noticed that a little too late. I'm pretty sure it's fixed now though, thanks! :)

****

marishamarish: Hey, you know I can't answer any of those questions now, you'll just have to wait and see! (As for the teeth, I think I'm going to make them mainly for someone else's benefit *wink* hehe. They're not a very big part of the story though). Thanks :)

****

ciceronian and **Mrs.YamiYugi: **thanks so much for the comments, I'm glad you're enjoying it *smiles*)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now for Chapter 3

****

Draco Malfoy was thrashing around in his sleep. 

He was having a dream... 

__

(a/n: no, you don't get to know what it is yet, hehe.)

His pillows had been thrown to the floor, and his silver and green bed sheets were tightly wrapped around his body. "No! NO! Harry!" He awoke when a sharp pain shot through his back, and he found himself on the floor, drenched in sweat. He laid there for a moment, breathing heavily and still a bit dazed from the fall. Nervously looking around, the Head Boy was suddenly very thankful that he had a room to himself. 

After splashing some cold water on his face and managing to shake the last terrifying memories of his dream, Draco decided that he needed a walk. He took a glance at his clock (it was 3am), quickly pulled on a pair of black pants and a black cloak, and walked down the hall and out of the dungeons. 

Although he didn't have a destination planned, he found himself wandering in the direction of the hospital wing. _Potter woke up today... That means he can have visitors- aside from his precious two musketeers that is... I mean, it's so late, he's probably sleeping and won't even know I'm there, but... Ugh! Why the hell do I care? _He was surprised to find the main door to the wing unlocked. He was even more surprised to find himself walking slowly toward Harry's bed, staring in awe at the sleeping boy.

He looked different- but so beautiful, so peaceful... He was lying there in his bed, naked aside from a pair of boxers and a thin sheet which covered his legs. The moonlight that was now coming in through the windows gave his face and chest a soft glow. Raven coloured hair covered most of his face, making him look almost mysterious. His mouth was slightly open, revealing two pointy eye teeth, Draco thought for a fleeting moment of what it would feel like to be bitten by that perfect mouth, but then quickly chased the idea away. 

He took a few steps closer to Harry's bed so that he was only a few feet away from him, and continued his admiration. His skin looked so soft, and his eyes were the brightest shade of green that he had ever seen, they were... Malfoy's blood ran cold, and he swallowed hard. 

__

His eyes? His eyes _you idiot?! He's awake!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(a/n: Like it?! I know this chapter is really _really_ short but I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger. *smiles* 

I'm not sure when Chapter 4 will be up because I have a lot of work to do *pouts* damn midterms. Hopefully it'll be up by this weekend.)


End file.
